


the start of freedom

by charjace



Series: Run, Running Towards Freedom [1]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Bev & Eddie Runaway AU, Gen, THIS IS A EVERYONE LIVES AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-07 22:21:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21225152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charjace/pseuds/charjace
Summary: “you said you wanted to run towards something, not away.”“i know, and i do. it’s not running away, it’s running towards freedom. it’s not running away eddie, not when we’re running towards freedom.”





	the start of freedom

“you said you wanted to run _towards_ something, not away.”

“i know, and i do. it’s not running away, it’s running towards freedom. it’s not running away eddie, not when we’re running towards _freedom_.”

years ago, many years ago when they were young and suppose to be full of life, but instead they were young and so full of fear. fear of mis-stepping, of saying the wrong thing, of being hurt, of being sick. fears they shouldn’t have but because those who were suppose to love told them otherwise, made them fell small and fragile ; yet, they knew deep down they were anything _but_ fragile. 

many years ago, they packed a bag while their parents slept - while their friends slept and crept into the night. the monster that plagued them no longer there in the night, their friends - they let a note for them, explaining themselves. that, they’ll keep in touch. and they do that, they keep in touch for as long as they possibly can. they did only have so much money on them, and it wasn’t a lot. they managed to sell a few of the pills that eddie had on him, to some desperate teenager. they were desperate too that they didn’t think twice about why it was wanted. they didn’t want to think about it.

there were quite a few nights spent on the streets, the both of them huddling together for warmth, a blanket that eddie had brought because they couldn’t catch hypothermia. the nights were getting colder, and they found a shelter that helped them out, helped them to get clean and a bed to rest their heads on. they never spoke about what happened, why they ran away to anyone who they thought would sell them out to the cops - getting them sent back to a place they don’t want to go too.

one day though, they were sitting outside a park, counting up the last of their money. that was when a couple came up to them, smile a gentle smile asking them where their parents were. they said that they had none, the couple took them into their home, where the couple then learnt of _why_ they didn’t want to go back to their parents. that it wasn’t just a case of abandonment.

wanting to give the kids a chance at life, they adopt the pair into the family. the family already had a seven year old daughter, and they liked how they become big siblings. they sent one last letter ; it was mike’s turn to receive the letter to give to the other losers. and that was the last letter they ever sent because their memories of derry were fading as the family moved.

they went to high school, and they were known as the inseparable sibling duo, that harming one, would result in the other backing the other up. getting a check up, they find out all those things that his mother had said he had, he hadn’t. it had been a shock, adjusting to _not_ taking any medication. but, he was the school star track runner and she cheered him on from the sidelines with that huge smile upon her lips.

together they navigated high school, they then were making their way through college. she was pursing her interest in fashion and she helped him to realise his true passion, that _yes_, he can follow the idea of doing things with cars. they’re were there for each nightmare.

the years haven’t always been the best, beverly found herself in a toxic relationship, but he was their to help her out. much like she was when he found himself in one too. she was there for him when he came out to her. they live their lives, memories of their past, their _childhood’s_ gone as they sit on their couch as she runs her fingers through his hair as she reads the book to him. they don’t remember until, the phone rings one day in may. that day in may, that brings back those memories and horrible feelings they’d long gone forgotten about.

**Author's Note:**

> hi, so this is going to be a series! i have many ideas for this au, but i don't think i can make it run as beautifully as i would like, so it'll be done in bits! i will take requests for this au too! in this au, stan will be alive, eddie & bev are not married to their respective partners but they experienced that type of relationship at one point.
> 
> this bit right here was just an outline of what happens, so feel free to hit me up about specific scenes you'd like to see, because they'll go on the list. i'll be doing a rewrite of the restaurant scene, of eddie & bev helping each other out of their toxic relationships, and of eddie telling bev he's gay.
> 
> either comment here, or hit up my tumblr ; wiildhcartsrun


End file.
